


Blessings From Above (Traditions II)

by Eicartgeorge



Series: 25 Days of Stydia Christmas [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eicartgeorge/pseuds/Eicartgeorge
Summary: Life seems to be happening all at once, and old Christmas traditions could be changing forever.Title comes from "Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays"





	Blessings From Above (Traditions II)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story set in the "Traditions" universe.

Lydia stepped through the front door and tugged her scarf off with her free hand.

 

“Stiles!” she called.

 

He appeared around the corner holding a box. “Hey, babe. How was work?”

 

“Good.” She raised an eyebrow and kicked the door closed with her foot. “What are you doing?”

 

“I’m just pulling decorations out. I was bored. _And_ I waited until December 2nd!”

 

He was awfully proud of himself for that accomplishment.

 

“I see that.”

 

“Don’t worry,” he began as he disappeared into the living room. Lydia followed. “I haven’t taken anything out of the boxes yet. I was waiting for you.” Stiles placed the box on the ground as he spoke.

 

“Stiles.”

 

Her tone was calm but serious, and he turned back to her. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

 

She took a deep breath. “When I was at work today…someone made an off-handed joke…but the more I thought about it…the more I thought…what if it was true?”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

She opened her purse and pulled out a box. “I haven’t taken it yet. I wanted you to be there with me when I did.”

 

Stiles creased his brow for a moment, before realizing she was holding a pregnancy test in her hand. His eyes suddenly widened. “Oh.” He gulped. “Oh..”

 

* * *

 

 

Lydia paced.

 

“Sit down. You’re going to wear a hole in the carpet.”

 

She laughed breathily. “My grandma used to make that joke,” she told him as she sat down next to him on the bed.

 

“It’s a good one.”

 

“I’m nervous,” she admitted.

 

“About what?”

 

“What happens if it’s positive?” She paused. “What happens if it’s negative?”

 

“Do you…want it to be positive? We haven’t really had a discussion about kids yet. I mean…not that I haven’t thought about it, but I…Do _you_ want it to be positive?”

 

Lydia shrugged. “I don’t know. I never really thought about having kids. At least… not until recently.” She reached her hand over and placed it on top of his. “Not until you.” He looked up at her, a smile forming. “I mean… I wanted it to be more of a plan. I wanted to be married. Hell, I wanted to at least be engaged.”

 

“Well…I could fix that…”

 

Lydia shook her head. “No… I mean…not ‘no I don’t want to marry you,’ just…no…because it’ll always feel like a pity proposal.”

 

“Lydia-“

 

“No, I know… I know that you love me, and you’ve probably thought about marriage. I mean… _I_ have…but it’ll always sit there in the back of my mind, you know?” He was staring at her. That stupid grin on his face. “What now?”

 

“You've thought about marriage?”

 

“Of course I have, you idiot.” She hit him softly.

 

He leaned back on the bed pulling her with him, and she cuddled into his side with his arm around her.

 

“If it's positive,” he mused, “we'll have to figure out how we're going to do the Santa thing.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, for one...is he going to be real?”

 

“Of course!” She almost sounded offended that it was even up for debate.

 

“Okay, good. Because I was ready to fight you on it.” Lydia chuckled and buried her face into his chest. “What about,” he continued, “presents? Are Santa's presents wrapped? Or are they just out so everyone can see them?”

 

“Well, think about this logically....young kids will get bored unwrapping presents. We'll end up unwrapping everything we just spent the entire night wrapping to begin with.”

 

“True.”

 

Lydia sighed. “Can we stop talking about this?”

 

“Why?” He turned his head, a worried crease in his forehead.

 

“It's just...I don't want to be disappointed if it's negative.”

 

“So you _do_ want it to be positive?” He smirked.

 

“Jerk.” She hit him playfully and sighed. “I guess I do.”

 

“So...if it is negative...do you...want to...like..try?”

 

She smiled softly. “Maybe.” Lydia let out a sigh. "Or maybe we should wait. I have that interview tomorrow. I may be starting a new job next month. In a new city. In a new state. In a new-

 

"York?" He grinned.

 

Lydia chuckled.  Behind Stiles, she could see the alarm clock, and quickly sat up and grabbed her phone. She dismissed her _Interview Tomorrow_ reminder to check her alarm settings. “The timer didn't go off.”

 

Stiles sat up and exchanged looks with Lydia. “Hey,” he said softly and brought a hand to her cheek. “I love you.”

 

He pulled her forward and kissed her gently on the lips. When they pulled away, she grabbed his hand before standing up and pulling him toward the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

Lydia clasped Stiles's hand under the table as they looked around at all of their family and loved ones. This would be the last Christmas like this.

 

“Hey, guys,” Stiles said. “Lydia and I wanted to say something.”

 

“Finally.” Isaac mumbled. “I've been sitting here wondering if you even knew.”

 

“Same.” Malia concurred.

 

Stiles shook his head in confusion and began again. “Lydia and I are-”

 

“Pregnant.”

 

“Moving to New- what?” Stiles turned to Isaac, then looked back at Lydia.

 

"Wait, you're moving?!" Kira demanded.

 

"I'm pregnant?!" Lydia exclaimed.

 

“Oh..you mean... you guys _didn't_ know?” Scott asked the two of them.

 

"Wait...hold up!" Kira tried again. "You're moving?! I just got back and now you guys are _moving_?!"

 

“I-” Lydia began, “I had a thought...earlier this month....that _maybe_...but...” She looked back at Stiles. “We took a test...it was negative.”

 

“You only took one test?” Melissa asked her.

 

"I'm sorry, am I the  _only_ one that's concerned about them _moving_? And to New where? New Jersey? New Hampshire? New Guinea?"

 

“It was negative!” Lydia said as she turned to Melissa, then she looked back at Kira, "And yes. I got a new job in New York...so when it was negative...I thought...."  She turned back to Stiles, who seemed like he was still a little shell-shocked, and covered her mouth as it finally began to sink in. “Oh my God! I'm _pregnant_!" The look of shock on Stiles's face began to wear off. "We're actually going to have a baby!” He finally broke out into a smile and Lydia kissed him as she threw her arms around his neck.

 

“Well, actually... you're going to have two.”

 

Stiles abruptly detached himself from his girlfriend's lips and looked at Isaac. “I'm sorry, what?”

 

Scott shot Isaac a glare, before continuing, “There are three heartbeats coming from Lydia. One is hers, the other two...”

 

Lydia blinked. “Twins?” she questioned, and Scott nodded. Lydia turned back to a speechless Stiles, the thought of becoming parents now a lot more daunting. The whole table sat in silence for a moment, letting the two of them digest the news.

 

Isaac was the first one to speak with, “Well, congratulations, guys! Who's ready for pie?”

 


End file.
